


Words

by chatoyance



Category: Psychonauts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatoyance/pseuds/chatoyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm dyin.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Words

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dyin.

There was a sickening crack as the hull of The Pelican began to give way, shaking and shuddering violently as the ship plummeted toward the sea. It was becoming evident that the frame of the jet would not hold together once they hit the water's surface, if it even managed to last that long, and despite all of his preparedness and planning, Sasha Nein was unsure of what to do.

  
He cast a sidelong glance at his partner, who was leaning in the direction of the children, her voice straining to be heard as she attempted to console them. However, he felt the underlying panic present in her mind, like a vice tightening around her psyche and clouding her thoughts, and with a calm astral hand he tried to dispel her terror as best he could.

  
"We will make it through this," he said to her, although he didn't really believe it himself, but it had always been his duty to remain calm and level-headed in these situations. And yet as he spoke, he felt a painful jolt as a fracture ran along the outside of his cube, his cool facade beginning to splinter like the hull of The Pelican itself. Perhaps this time, they would not be able to cheat death as they had so many times before...

  
Milla turned to face him then, shaking her head wordlessly with a fearful expression etched upon her face, and he felt the crack in the cube split open with a terrible pop, his heart twisting in his chest painfully in the same moment. As if of its own volition, Sasha's hand reached out toward her as he leaned forward in his chair as far as he could, and he mentally cursed the seat belt that he suspected would not even save his life in the end.

  
"I... I need to tell you.... something..." he said, and his voice was nearly drowned out by a second horrible snap from the hull of the jet. Milla reached toward him, her fingers lightly brushing his but unable to grasp his hand, and he lurched forward to hold her hand in his, squeezing her fingers in what he hoped was a reassuring gesture. Despite his effort, the words refused to come, getting caught in his throat and choking him. _No, no, no,_ he thought to himself, and though he attempted to speak into her mind instead, the words still would not form. The cube held fast, refusing to shatter that final barrier.

  
The last thing he heard before the world collapsed around them was her voice saying his name, and her hand slipped from his grasp.


End file.
